freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
BMM
Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) is one of the largest commercial concerns in Bretonia, a network of semi-autonomous operations that range throughout Bretonian space. Bases Under Control *Birmingham Station, Manchester system *Douglas Station, Omega-3 *Graves Station, Dublin system *LD-14, Leeds system *Southampton Shipyard, New London system *Stokes Mining Station, Leeds system *Tau-31 Gate Construction Site, Tau 23 system *Thames Outpost, New London system Faction Standings *ALLIES: **Border World Exports **Bretonia Police **Bretonia Armed Forces **Planetform, Inc. *ENEMIES: **Mollys **Gaians **Outcasts **Corsairs News BMM LEAVES A BAD TASTE: LEEDS -- BMM came under fire last week when it was discovered that the free food distributed to employees working on the planet is of substandard quality, normally used as livestock feed on Cambridge. Workers were further enraged when they heard this comment from a BMM executive, "We never thought it was an issue since most of our planetside labor lost their ability to taste and smell after the first year or two on Leeds." BMM PRESSURED TO CLEAN UP DUMP: '''SETTLEMENT 9171 -- The residents of Mining Settlement 9171 are lodging an official complaint with the Bretonian Government today. It was recently discovered that the newly established settlement is situated on a centuries old toxic waste dump. Already there are reports of widespread sickness and some deaths. BMM built 9171 when it was discovered there were previously unexploited copper deposits far below the surface. "The reason nobody did any digging around here was because of the toxic waste dump. BMM just figured they wouldn't let that stop them anymore," stated Brian Roberts, a resident of 9171. '''BMM HAS EYE ON THE BORDER WORLDS: '''STOKES -- It is no secret that Leeds and the Stokes Field have almost been completely mined out. This is disturbing news for BMM officials who must begin to look elsewhere for the raw materials needed to fuel Bretonian industry. BMM executives have already begun searching for new sources of material and have met with some success in the Border Worlds. "Unfortunately, these systems beyond the edge of Bretonian rule are very dangerous to operate in, therefore incurring far greater security costs," said BMM representative Patrick Chamberlain. '''BMM EXECUTIVE MEETS VIOLENT END: THAMES -- Quincy Pierce, Executive Vice President of Labor Relations for BMM and father of two, was found dead on Thursday. Molly assassins penetrated security at Thames Outpost late Wednesday night and made their way to Pierce's office. The VP was often known to work late, and the Mollys used tis information to strike. They killed him with a blow to the head by a pick axe that was left in the office. The murderers also left some fools gold, the Mollys' infamous and gruesome calling card, in the executive's pocket. BMM TRANSPORT SLAMS INTO ASTEROID: BIRMINGHAM -- Traffic along the Trade Lanes between Birmingham Station and the Cortez Jump Gate came to a halt Thursday when a very large ice asteroid drifted into the Lane. The BMM Freighter Clayton was destroyed when it collided with the itinerant chunk of ice while traveling at high speed. Police vessels from Kingston responded promptly, and the Lane was shut down until the asteroid could be cleared. The delay backed up ships on the vital Bretonia to Liberty commercial route for several hours. BMM later lodged an official complaint with the police for failure to maintain the safety of the passage. Rumors "The pollution you see in this system is a byproduct of BMM's industrial practices, but there wasn't much choice, as Bretonia had to catch up with the other houses in the early years. You will hear the lower classes speak of the ruthlessness with which BMM has run its corporation and its employees, but what they don't understand is that there was no other way." "I was raised in this system and was smart enough to get out of the smelters. It is a dead end to try and be a part of BMM. They will use you up and throw you away, just like they did with this system. Look around you. Does this place look like the work of conscientious people? Some say it was Bretonia's only choice. I think there is always another way." - Glasgow Bartender Barnaby Nash "The Mollys have been a challenge for BMM ever since the revolt on Graves Station in 752, in which they mercilessly executed the chief of base operations, Sir Edmund Graves, and several of his senior lieutenants. They fantasized of Dublin being their own country. We asked for assistance from the Bretonia Armed Forces at the time and have been engaged in a war of attrition ever since." - Miner William Dudley, BMM, Thames Outpost "BMM has operations throughout Bretonia and the adjoining Border Worlds. We run the Stokes Smelter and LD-14 MOX processing plants in Leeds, the Birmingham Polymer production plant in Manchester, and mineral extraction facilities in Dublin, Omega-3, and Tau-23" - Donald Byrne, Thames Outpost "The Tau-23 foray was a mistake. We have expended most of our company's financial reserves, all to satisfy the egos of senior management. Those guys refused to recognize the true costs of opening up new systems in outer Border Worlds where the criminal element has the upper hand. We could've just bought our Niobium from the IMG and been done with it." - Donald Byrne, Thames Outpost "Company says Mollys cost us a lot of jobs last year. That's why we had to lay off so many. Me, I think it's 'cause Kusari is making transports cheaper and faster than old, stodgy BMM." - John Davies, BMM "BMM is GS&M's parent corporation, and they are putting on the pressure to keep the Gold shipments flowing from Graves. The Mollys are making it tough for BMM to pull a large profit here. The word is that The Crown is tired of stationing one of its expensive capital ships in Dublin on a semi-permanent basis." - Bill Richmond, Gateway Shipping, Battleship Hood Category:Factions Category:Bretonia Corporations Category:Corporations